


圣诞30题（下）

by Sk10969, Sk_Sheryl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Sam Winchester, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Team Free Will 2.0, Truth or Dare, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 和隔壁房间（？）的太太一起合作写的文，上15题会在他那边发。15篇各式各样的一发完，每一篇都不同的Cp。贾妮-卖火柴的小男孩银鹰-真心话大冒险铁虫-逛街盾冬-二人约会锤基-‘圣诞快乐’铁虫-倒计时贾妮-蜡烛Destiel-泰迪熊Balstiel/Casifer/Spn全体-与大家一起过的日子Balstiel-愿望Team Free Will 2.0-休假日Sabriel/Samifer（取决你的看法）-圣诞颂Sabriel-禁止打架Destiel-感冒Samifer-装饰圣诞树前15题请移步到Sk10969的lofter那去阅读哦^w^





	1. 贾妮-卖火柴的小男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 注:kid Tony Au, Jarvis是他的邻居,两人的关系很好。

'叩叩叩'

具有节奏感的敲门声让正准备开始工作的Jarvis站起身,走到客厅应门。究竟是哪一个家伙这么会挑时间,选在他好不容易有灵感写作之际,来打扰他呢?

天知道他为了这一部新的作品消耗了多少脑细胞,时不时就遇个瓶颈,想要放弃却不舍这孩子。

"你是哪-哦,你好啊,Tony。"

正想要开口赶走站在门前的人,却被可爱的男孩以狗狗眼攻击。

这是隔壁Stark家的孩子。

七岁左右的男孩就算垫着脚也只有Jarvis一半的身高。这让他必须要抬头仰望Jarvis,而这样会使他与Jarvis说话的时候变得更艰难。

抬头说话很累!

意识到这一点的作家单跪在Tony面前,看着他犹如宝石的双眼。

"你好,Jarvis先生。请问你想要买火柴吗?"

Tony微微举起他带来的小篮子,里面除了一盒盒的火柴以外还有一包包圣诞贺卡。这孩子恐怕是觉得在家没事做,决定出门卖东西吧。

Stark家并不需要Tony出门沿街叫卖,不对,他们家根本不需要任何人在外沿街叫卖。

"小Tony在买火柴?"

对于Jarvis的问题,男孩只是点了点头,然后露出一个足以杀死人的笑容。

"那Tony把这些全卖给我吧,哥哥正好需要这些东西。"

"恩恩!谢谢J哥哥!!"

Jarvis微笑看着男孩,眼睛里都是温柔的宠溺。

"对了,J。。爸爸妈妈不在家,我能在你这吗?我不会打扰你的。"

作家点了点头,把男孩抱起,走到餐桌边,让Tony坐在桌子上。男孩的双脚在桌边晃动,喝着Jarvis特别为他准备的热可可。

"谢谢你,J!"

"For you sir, always."


	2. 银鹰-真心话大冒险

“哈！Legolas就是你了！”

“Clint别吃了，先回答问题。”

“老家伙，到你了！”

复仇者联盟的各位围成一圈，坐在地板上，被各式各样的酒以及小吃包围着。难得的休假让他们决定聚在一块，像个普通的聚会一样，喝酒，聊天，聊八卦。哦，还有撒狗粮。

“我选真心话！”

当然，还有真心话大冒险，一个会让人把自己的秘密说出口的游戏，甚至是告白的游戏。

“说出在场某个人的缺点，最少两个。”

鹰眼读着抽到的真心话卡，内心高兴不已，开玩笑，要他说50个缺点都不是问题。但上帝是一个爱恶作剧的家伙，正准备说出真心话时，他却一个人的缺点也说不出，满脑子都是那家伙。

他的笑，他的恶趣味吐槽，他的独特口音，他太过于勇敢的白痴个性，他对双胞胎妹妹的过度爱护，他对团队的付出精神，他那乱糟糟的银色头发，他看到披萨是就像是得到玩具的孩子脸上露出的兴奋，他所有的特点，无论是好的还是坏的。

该死的。

“好吧，那我就说说那个叫我老家伙的混帐吧，他呢。。。就像一个长不大的孩子，不断向自己的双生妹妹撒娇；总是奋不顾身地冲在队伍的最前面，就因为他的速度最快；对披萨的爱就像是我对Sam妈妈做的小甜饼的爱一样多；头发总是乱糟糟的，像个鸟窝一样；笑容非常的完美，总是招来一堆不知道从哪里出现的女人；奇怪的审美观；总是不断地吐槽所有出现在他视线范围内的物品。但说实话，这样缺点多得无可救药的家伙依然是我爱得无可救药的家伙。”

Clint不在乎其他人的感想，就这样一连串地扔出狗粮，而这赤裸裸的变相告白，也让另一个男主角红了双颊。

但其他被秀了一脸恩爱的复仇者们就不这么想了。

“Get a room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	3. 铁虫-逛街

“Mr.Stark！快看！那是您的最新周边商品，听说它还能发出您的声音！是您亲自去配音的吗？还是您让Friday处理这件事了？” 

勇敢的超级英雄脱下面具以及制服后便是精力旺盛的年轻男孩，会为了喜欢的事物而不断碎碎念的男孩。他渴望得到注意力，就因为他认为自己并没有一丝特别之处；他渴望得到答案，就因为他认为自己的未来已被某某人规划好，只需要他的时间去遵循。这样的男孩或许会被外界认为还不够独立，是一位需要24小时照顾，像个小男孩一样。

“Kid，你知道我还有实验在等着我的吧？”

年轻男孩其实很在乎这些看法。他并不想要被外界认为自己还是一个没办法独自生存的孩子，他想要证明自己的能力。但，他却屡屡失败。他想要成为一个受人仰慕，不断在帮助百姓，造福世界的英雄。所以他成为了蜘蛛侠，一位友好的邻里超级英雄。

“但是，Mr.Stark，再多十分钟就会有圣诞老公公出来派礼物了，我会拿到一分好礼物的！”

可男孩却忘了一位超级英雄也会面临普通人的烦恼。情绪，友人，以及恋爱。

“看在上帝的份上，kid，你知道圣诞老公公什么的不是真的吧？”

就比如说现在，他会因为被喜欢的人拒绝请求而感到悲伤难过。他也想要自己的恋爱对象能够像其他人的爱人一样，满足所爱之人的要求，完成对方的句子，笑嘻嘻地度过每一个佳节。

“但是-”

“但是你已经有我了，难道有比我还要更好的礼物吗？”

“当然没有！Mr.Stark是最棒的了！等等。。礼物？”

“回家了，不然我就把礼物收回了。”

“等等我，Mr.Stark！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	4. 盾冬-二人约会

“Stevie，我们来看场电影吧。”

Bucky趴在Steve的胸膛上，这两位上百岁的男孩依然躺在床上，上半身布满的红斑说明了两人昨天晚上的互动，至于现在的他们，只想要懒洋洋地躺在床上，策划着等会儿的约会行程。

“好啊，你想看哪部电影？泰坦尼克号？还是黄道十二宫？”

美国甜心队长的手在白狼的长发里穿梭游走着，而后者也享受般地发出微微的呼噜声。

“嗯。。黄道十二宫吧，听说这部不错看。”

Bucky的回答让Steve的心狠狠地缩在一块，他多么希望Bucky能够选择泰坦尼克号，虽然那是部伤感的电影，但至少它并不含有任何杀戮的成分。

“好好好，都听Bucky熊的。”

他想要的，Steve都会无条件地双手献上，除非那件事或者那样物品将会伤害他，不然，他对天发誓，无论代价是什么，他都会付出。

“Punk。”

“Jerk。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	5. 锤基-‘圣诞快乐’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥，我喜欢你！番外。Loki还是小孩。

“哥哥，那是什么啊？”

幼小的Loki指着不远处的身穿红色大袍的人类，他不明白为什么那个人类要这么穿并且不断‘吼吼吼’地笑着。

“那个吗？那个是中庭人的圣诞老人，他会在今天将礼物派给乖孩子，听说是中庭人的传统。”

Thor顺着弟弟手指的方向看去，发现是圣诞节时会出现的中庭人物后向弟弟解释那人物的由来。

“那坏孩子不会得到礼物吗？”

“嗯。。按照中庭传统的话，坏孩子是不会从圣诞老人那得到礼物的。”

小邪神听见哥哥的回答后，可爱的脸上露出了失落的表情。明亮的双眼甚至开始有泪水的痕迹，而这让弟控Thor的心整个揪在一块。

“弟弟，你怎么了？”

雷神连忙将弟弟抱在怀里，以温柔的语气试着寻找出让Loki瞬间感到伤心的原因。

“那-那Loki得不到礼-礼物了吗，哥哥？因为Loki是个坏孩子？”

Thor因为弟弟的问题而瞪大双眼，为什么Loki会认为自己不是个乖孩子呢？难道是有谁告诉他，他是个坏孩子？还是有人故意拿纽约事件来伤害他？

‘到底是哪个混账告诉弟弟他是个坏孩子的？！

“Loki你怎么会那么想呢？你是哥哥最乖，最棒的弟弟了。”

雷神直视着小Loki的双眼，认真地说道。

“真的吗？”

“真的，我绝对不会对你说谎的，弟弟。”

得到答案后的邪神再一次露出微笑，在自家哥哥的脸颊上落下一个吻后，对着Thor说：

“圣诞快乐，哥哥！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	6. 铁虫-倒计时

“五！”

Peter Parker偷偷地往Tony的方向看去，即使是近在眼前，字面上的意思，亿万富翁看起来仍然是那么的帅气。

“四！”

而这一点让Peter感到缺乏自信，这样的他究竟够不够资格保护完美的Tony Stark呢？

“三！”

出乎他的意料，不知是什么原因，他特别想要吻上钢铁侠的双唇。想要将自己的印记留在对方身上，让全世界的所有人都知道他，Tony Stark是他，Peter Benjamin Parker的恋人。

“二！”

被紧盯着的男人转头看向年轻的超级英雄，这孩子把想要的都写在脸上了，这要让他怎么假装没发现，甚至是拒绝啊。

“一！”

Tony将蜘蛛侠拉到怀里，在对方的唇上落下无数的吻。

男孩还是被动点比较好，比较不容易反攻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	7. 贾妮-蜡烛

“J，你觉得红色的蜡烛还是金色的比较美？”

Tony手举着两种不同颜色的蜡烛，向Jarvis的方向看去，询问着对方的意见。毕竟，这可是他们俩的共同的楼层。

哦，对了。Tony已经成功地将Jarvis带回来，并且为管家先生制造了一个最适合它的实体。

“金色吧，那能展现您的美，sir。”

看着创造者将红色的蜡烛放回箱子里，并将选择的金色蜡烛插在烛台上，Jarvis转过身，继续完成自己的工作。

以往的圣诞节不是在外参加派对就是对付搞事的反派们，好不容易清净的假日让Tony决定亲自动手布置复仇者大厦，就算只是他们俩的楼层。

但不知道为什么，亿万富翁他不断纠结于蜡烛，数量是否够多，颜色是否适合，蜡烛的温度是否太高？

这些元素听起来就像是在为什么特别的玩法做准备。

“Sir？”

“怎么啦，我的爱？”

“您不是想要玩蜡烛play吧？”

管家的问句让口齿伶俐的Tony Stark不知道该怎么回答，就像是舌头被名为穿帮的猫夺走了。

“呃。。你为什么会那么想呢，猛男？或则是你想要玩呢？”

停顿了片刻后，他终于找到了反驳对方的话语，甚至顺便调戏了管家先生。但他不知道的是，管家先生确实也想要玩蜡烛play，毕竟是圣诞节，一个让人放松与爱人度过的佳节。

“Actually sir, I am going to say…”

“For you sir, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	8. Destiel-泰迪熊

“Dean，为什么我的房间里会堆满各式各样的泰迪熊？”

穿着米色风衣的小天使看着Winchester家的长男，后者正漫不经心地扭开啤酒盖，靠在桌边回望着天使。

“因为是圣诞？”

Dean玩味地回答着Castiel的问题，说实话，她也不知道自己为什么会一股劲买下那么多的泰迪熊，而且还是各式各样的，无论是什么眼色，大小，甚至是款式。天啊，他到底做了什么蠢事啊。

而且，圣诞节到底和泰迪熊有什么关系？

“可是-”

“没有什么可是的，Cass。”

猎人打断了天使的话，但对方微微歪向一边的脑袋让他为此而感到愧疚。

“呃。。你看你就像是一个巨型的泰迪熊，所以它们就像是。。呃，你的小随从们。”

“Dean-”

“你不喜欢吗？不喜欢的话我会把它们都拿走的。”

“Dean-”

“还是你觉得太少了？那我现在就出去买多几个好了。”

“Dean！别再打断我的话了。我很喜欢它们，所以不要把它们拿走，但是也不要再买了。”

Castiel走到Dean的面前，入侵他所谓的私人空间。说实话，早已成为恋人的他们总是入侵对方的私人空间，所以无论是天使还是猎人都不在纠结这问题了。

“要是你再买多几个，那你这为泰迪熊的饲养员要呆在哪里？”

语毕，天使的脸上露出了大大的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	9. Balstiel/Casifer/Spn全体-与大家一起过的日子

“Sammy，把仓库里的那箱装饰品拿过来！”

Dean向不远处的Sam喊道，对方什么也没回应，只是翻了个白眼后认命地把Dean要的箱子搬给他。

年轻的Winchester知道他哥哥支开他的真正目的，Sam要是再不远离Lucifer，那那位大天使很快就会把自己黏在猎人身上了。

“Cassie，你乖乖坐在那棵树上，然后让老爸把你翅膀的隐形功能拿走。”

Balthazar指着地堡图书馆正中间的圣诞树，不知道是认真想要风衣小天使坐在圣诞树上面还是什么，他在提出建议后甚至用自己的能力在圣诞树的最顶点变出一张椅子。

“你这不是在欺负Cass吗，Balthy？”

大天使一号坐在一旁的沙发椅上，拿出嘴里的棒棒糖后，玩味地调戏着Balthazar。不过在场的猎人，天使还是上帝本人都知道，要是Balthazar真的想要欺负Castiel的话，他绝对参一脚。

“你在欺负Castiel吗，弟弟？”

但大天使二号就不这么想了，他的宝贝猎人被Dean Winchester支开到仓库里，现在连他的宝贝天使都被欺负是什么意思啊。难道他们就真的认为老爸在他不敢打响指，闹大事吗？！

“别吵了，孩子们。快把地堡布置完吧，你们的阿姨快到了。”

上帝Chuck发话了，不过他什么也没做，只是坐在Gabriel旁边，喝着Winchester家的啤酒。

“说实话，为什么我们要聚在一起啊，老爸？”

Lucifer不满地看着上帝，但还是乖乖地把礼物摆好。被问及的Chuck干笑了一声，然后回答儿子的问题。

“因为这是与大家一起过的日子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	10. Balstiel-愿望

“许个愿望吧，Cassie。”

Balthazar牵着Castiel的手，站在广场的圣诞树下，仰望着最高点的星星。无数的灯光打在他们两的脸上。

风衣小天使脸上所露出的笑容让路人们的心都融化， 或许他们会觉得这笑容甜美的男孩是位下凡的天使，但他们不知道的是，这男人真的是位天使。

“为什么？”

Castiel对于另一位天使的要求感到疑惑，他不明白为什么Balthazar会让自己在圣诞树下许愿，难道不是向那个被人类称为圣诞老人的人物许愿吗？

“为什么？这难道还不明显吗，Cassie？你把你的愿望说出来，我来实现，这难道还不明显吗？”

Balthazar看向Castiel，玩味地笑着。这么可爱的天使怎么会不是他的呢？

“还是说我就是你的最想实现的愿望了？”

红云在Cass的脸上慢慢散开，但他却没有反驳Balthazar的玩笑，只是别扭地把脸转向另一个方向。

“。。嗯。”

许久之后，风衣小天使才承认他最想实现的愿望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	11. Team Free Will 2.0-休假日

“Kid，把你手上的那杯放下，那是有酒精的，不准喝！”

“Dean，我又不会醉，让我喝吧，拜托？”

“Dude，你看他自己都说了，你就让他喝吧。他又不是才刚出生，放轻松点。”

“什么？他都开始撒娇了！Cass?Cass帮个忙，别让Jack喝那些蛋奶酒了。”

“Dean。。。我觉得Sam说的对，何况今天是你们所说的圣诞节，难道这不是个传统吗？”

Dean无力般地叹口气，放弃与其他三个人的争论。毕竟今天可是他们难得的休假，猎人从不放假，但出乎意料的，某位失踪已久的大天使决定露脸并答应Winchester家两兄弟，看好美国所有的角落，不让任何怪物或者异教神破坏这天地气氛。

但电话铃声却打断了他的美梦。

“呃。。Dean？承诺就是承诺。。但是。。我这里遇到了些问题，你们能过来吗？最好带多一点木桩，最好是10支左右。”

该来的还是回来。

“走吧，混账们，是时候去修理那些吃人的异教神了。”

他看着开始抱怨却还是认命准备打猎的人类，天使，还有一个新的半天使半人类宝宝，脸上露出了难以察觉的笑。

一家人去到哪，做什么都会回到家人身边，互相为彼此打起勇气面临生命中所有的困扰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	12. Sabriel/Samifer（取决你的看法）-圣诞颂

“。。。Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight。”

一个人呆在地堡的Sam就这样莫名地开始唱圣诞歌，手里甚至还有一杯蛋奶酒。他懒洋洋坐在沙发椅上，仍由自己放松享受圣诞的宁静。

没有任何需要他去处理的案子，没有到处捣乱的恶魔或则是天使，不需要继续被自家哥哥以及风衣小天使秀一脸恩爱。

“Come and trim my Christmas tree，”

但Sam没发现就在他的不远处，大天使之一的他正默默地看着Winchester家的猎人。

“With some decorations bought at Tiffany，”

大天使悄悄地按照猎人唱出的歌词，用在Tiffany买的装饰品布置地堡里唯一的圣诞树。

“I really do believe in you，so let's see if you believe in me。”

听见这一句歌词的大天使忍不住露出了笑容，是时候出现在猎人面前了。

“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring，and I don't mean on the phone，”

他掏出准备好的戒指，缓缓地走向独一无二的Sam Winchester。

“Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight。”

快要忍不住的他，终于如原地站在猎人的面前，献上准备好的戒指。

“Hiya，Sammy，听说你想要枚戒指。”

无论是大天使还是猎人，两人脸上都挂着幸福的笑，就宛如普通的情侣，没有任何的仇恨，没有任何的天使与容器之分，没有任何的恶作剧，就只是一个快快乐乐，温暖的圣诞节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	13. Sabriel-禁止打架

“Come on, Samsquash，不就是一个圣诞蛋糕吗？”

缩小版的大天使看向和他一样受到巫师诅咒的Sam Winchester，语气带有撒娇的意思向后者抱怨着。

原因？哦，Dean同意让Gabriel再吃多一块圣诞蛋糕，但是健康养生达人Sam就不肯了。毕竟，从早上到现在，大天使已经吃了将近3个圣诞蛋糕了，而且还是那种没被切片的圣诞蛋糕。

“不行，你已经吃了很多了！”

而唯一没被诅咒的Dean只是坐在一旁，放养式地任由那两只小混账相爱相杀，说实话，这两个家伙无论是大人版还是小孩版都一样烦人。

越来越奇怪的恶作剧，还有为了某些奇葩理由而发生的口角。

“那你就亲我啊，你这么做了，我就不再吵着要吃蛋糕。”

以及千篇一律的结局。

“这是最后一次了，知道吧，Gabe？”

“嗯嗯，知道了，Sammy。”

来自Sam的羞涩之吻落在大天使Gabriel的脸颊上，后者在得到想要的亲亲后直接露出了满足的笑容。

“好了，你们两个，我离开几分钟。不许打架。”

嘴巴上是那么说，但Dean知道这两小家伙是不可能打架的的，不仅仅是因为个子小够不着任何武器，而是Dean认为或则他很清楚Sam是不会攻击Gabriel的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	14. Destiel-感冒

“Cass，你还好吗？要不我载你到诊所看看吧？”

Dean Winchester看着怀里的风衣宝宝，后者正努力地讲自己缩在猎人的怀里，依靠着对方的体温。

“我还好，Dean，只是普通的感冒而已，别担心，睡一觉就会好了。”

Castiel微微抬头看向猎人，用着低沉且有些沙哑的声音说出安慰Dean的话语，虽然他才是那一个生病的家伙。

他并不知道睡一觉后感冒会不会神奇般的痊愈，也不知道明天的他还会不会想要把自己包得密不透风的。他只知道，Dean Winchester这一个人类很关心他。

而他不能辜负Dean的感情。

“真的吗？你要知道你的身体还在抖。”

语毕，Dean将怀里的天使抱得更紧一些，努力向上帝祈祷着，让他的风衣小天使赶快痊愈。他并不是一个信仰者，但是为了Castiel，无论他必须要祈祷多久，多少次，他都愿意。

Dean知道感冒对猎人这一行来说只是一种很快就好的疾病，但他不知道天使要是感冒了会发生什么，光是这一点就让Dean感到害怕。

“Jimmy他最近似乎穿得有些薄，我想这是个原因吧。”

Castiel再一次发话安慰人类，但他也随即提出了请求。

“我能要杯热可可吗？”

而可想而知，猎人的答案是

“当然了，Cass，你想要多少杯都可以。只要能让你好受点，你要什么我都会给你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


	15. Samifer-装饰圣诞树

“那是什么啊，Sammy？”

圣诞节的前一个星期，几乎所有与Winchester家有关的天使们都被上帝本人叫到记录者的地堡，无论是闹失踪的大天使，还是被关在地狱笼子里的大天使，甚至是不想再与Winchester扯上任何关系的天使们。

根据Chuck的话来说，他把这些天使们都叫到地堡里是要让他们帮助猎人两兄弟布置这间一点都没有圣诞气氛的家。

＂那是圣诞树的装饰品啊，难道你没看过？＂

年轻的猎人回答着大天使的问题，脸上露出的是疑惑的表情。Gabriel不是那个告诉Mary她怀了Jesus的天使吗？身为他哥哥的Lucifer怎么会不知道什么是圣诞装饰品，还是说。。他在好奇为什么圣诞树最高点挂的是颗星星，而不是天使雕像？

“为什么是颗星星啊，而且还是假的。”

这么看来Sam的想法是对的。猎人正准备开口解释原因之际，却又在一次因为大天使的想法而感到惊讶。

“不如我去弄颗真的星星给你吧，Sammy，你知道我只要打个响指就能完成这点小事了，对吧？”

“Lucifer-”

“还是说你想要换个选择？不如我把其中一个天使挂上去吧，告诉我，你讨厌那个有翅膀的家伙？反正老爸还能再‘生’多几个天使，那不是个麻烦的差事。”

“Lucifer，天啊，你知道这些都不是重点吧？”

Sam叹了口气，向前一步将大天使抱在自己的怀里，下巴压在对方的头上。

“重要的是有你在啊，撒旦先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给的Kudos!有任何想法请在下方留言!!


End file.
